Por ella soy gay
by JenZi07
Summary: Naruto, el hijo del panadero, está enamorado de su mejor amiga. Pero cuando está por declarar sus sentimientos, él se entera que su Hinata quiere a otro. Naruto hará hasta lo imposible por descubrir de quien se trata, así tenga que fingir ser gay.
1. ¡Es un malentendido!

―Tienes una mirada tan bella, que me llena de calma. Y tienes esa sonrisa maravillosa y delicada. Siempre me levantas cuando me siento derrotado, y sólo con tu presencia haces que el sol brille con fuerza en los días malos.

Respiré profundo y continué.

―Me gustas. Pero no sólo eso, también siento que te amo, este sentimiento tan puro crece día a día, como no te imaginas. En cada ilusión, sueño, sentimiento, deseo y recuerdo, siempre estás tú, Hinata ―suspiré―. Bien, creo que esto es suficiente. En cuanto la vea se lo diré.

Puse ambas manos en mis mejillas en una palmada, que incluso me dolió un poco. Me observé directamente en el espejo después de haber practicado mi declaración a Hinata.

―Eres patético, Naruto. Como es posible que no le puedas decir a tu mejor amiga lo que sientes realmente ―reprendía a mí mismo.

¿Por qué no puedo declararme y ya? Pues, por una simple y sencilla razón.

Hinata Hyuga, la chica que pone mi mundo de cabeza, la que mi corazón grita su nombre, esa mujer que roba mis sueños es mi mejor amiga. ¡No puedo enamorarme de mi amiga! ¡No quiero perderla! Le tengo miedo a esa respuesta "te quiero sólo como amigo"

Salí del baño de varones. Me apresuré para llegar a la siguiente clase, que era natación. Normalmente llego tarde a todas partes, pero hoy no. Los jueves de cada semana, el equipo competitivo de natación tiene sus prácticas. Y en el equipo femenil esta nada más y nada menos que el amor de mi vida.

Kurenai sensei sonaba el silbato. Tomé asiento cerca de la piscina mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

―¡Haruno, Hyuga, dejen de jugar y vayan a sus posiciones!

Las dos estaban tomadas de las manos, dando vueltas y riendo. Parecían niñas pequeñas, y eso es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ella, su sencillez y ternura, es simplemente inigualable.

Se colocó en su lugar y entonces me miró. Sonrió enormemente mostrando su dentadura y sacudía la mano saludándome. Yo me limité a levantar la mano y medio sonreír. No es que no esté feliz, al contrario. ¡Pero estoy muy nervioso! ¿Y si mejor me espero un mes, o un año, para declararme?

―¡Hyuga, no te distraigas! ¡Uzumaki! ―me gritó con su potente voz― ¡Si vienes a molestarla otra vez, te largas de aquí!

―¡Como lo ordene, sensei! ―hice una señal de saludo de capitán.

Las nadadoras se posicionaron. Hinata tenía la vista puesta en la meta. Iba a ser una carrera de una vuelta, así que terminaría rápido.

Kurenai sensei sonó el silbato y ellas se lanzaron al agua. Y mientras Hinata daba su mejor esfuerzo, yo pensaba en cómo me confesaría.

Sakura tocó el borde contrario seguida de Hinata, esas dos siempre están compitiendo y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Sakura es casi imposible de superar. Dije casi, porque mi chica lo ha hecho en incontables ocasiones.

Y de regreso Hinata tomó la delantera, haciendo que la pelo de chicle comiera el polvo, en este caso el agua.

Salió de la piscina muy contenta. Su traje de baño completo, azul oscuro, se pegaba a su cuerpo con el agua. Las gotas se resbalaban por su tersa piel. Liberó del gorro su hermoso cabello que cayó como una cortina sedosa por su espalda. Jalaba el traje de licra separándolo de su piel para acomodarlo.

―Ten cuidado que se te sale la baba.

Y la hermosa imagen que tenía ante mis ojos fue remplazada por algo que me traumara de por vida.

¡Guagh~ que asco! ¡Sasuke se para frente a mí con ese asqueroso mini traje de baño masculino!

―¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¡Necesitare terapia después de esto! ―tapaba mis ojos con mi mano y con la otra lo alejaba ―¡Te he dicho que no te quiero ver cuando llevas puestos tus calzones!

―¡No son calzones! Es un traje de baño como los que usa Michael Phelps.

Estoy seguro de que lo he escuchado en otra parte…

―Quieres alejarte unos centímetros o metros o kilómetros, me pone nervioso esa cosa ―señalaba su… eso…

―Deja de ver mi orgullo Uchiha, y cuéntame.

Mini orgullo diría yo.

―Contarte ¿qué? ―abrí un solo ojo mirándolo directo a la cara.

―¿Ya le dirás a la Hyuga que tienes sueños húmedos con ella?

Me levanté de un salto y puse mi mano en su boca y con la otra lo sujeté del hombro.

―¡Cierra el pico, idiota! Aún no, y no tengo ese tipo de sueños ―dije con aparente irritación. Estoy seguro que mis mejillas me delataron.

Aventó mi mano, con la que cubría su boca y siguió.

―¿Recuerdas porque no he vuelto a dormir en tu casa? ¿No? Pues déjame decirte que no es agradable despertar con algo tocando tu espalda y escuchando el nombre Hinata en gemidos ―y lo volví a callar con la mano.

―¡Cállate…! Pues es mejor que cuando encontré esas revistas para mayores debajo de tu cama, y lo peor de todo es que había hojas pegadas ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que lavarme las manos ese día?! ―enarcó una ceja, y pude leerle la expresión del rostro, era algo como _¿Qué hacías husmeando debajo de mi cama?_ Y en realidad es una larga historia.

―¿Naruto-kun? ―giré mi rostro y Hinata estaba a mi lado.

De inmediato solté a Sasuke. Ella nos dedicaba miradas preocupadas a ambos.

―¡Uchiha, al agua! ―llamó la sensei y el emo enfermo se fue, ignorando a mi dulce chica.

Siempre se comporta tan frio con ella, y no me imagino la razón. A veces me molesta que sea así con ella, aunque así es con todos. Y por otra parte me gusta ¡Lo mato si intenta algo con mi Hinata! Aunque también sé que es imposible una relación entre ellos.

―¡¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije, Hinata?! ―dije tratando de controlar mis nervios.

―La verdad, no ―negó delicadamente.

Liberé aire inconscientemente.

―Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es muy importante ―mi cara ardía. Y en estos casos agradezco que mi dulce chica sea algo despistada.

Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y asintió.

 **{…}**

Caminaba tomado de la mano con Hinata. Puedo apostar que mi cara está totalmente colorada. La miraba de reojo y podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Oh Dios, es tan tierna!

―Aquí está bien ―solté su delicada y suave mano… sin embargo no quería hacerlo.

Nos detuvimos detrás de las gradas del exterior, donde practicamos futbol americano.

―¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? ―preguntó sonriendo tan delicada como ella misma.

¡Vamos, Naruto. Tu puedes! ¡No te retractes ahora!

―Bueno… e-este… ―las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi sien y rascaba inconscientemente la parte trasera de mi cabello ―Hinata, no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras, es que, es un sentimiento muy grande y… ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo…?!

¡Cuando me ves de esa manera! ¡Cuando soy el foco de tu atención!

―Tranquilo ―dio unos golpecitos en mi hombro―. Yo, ya lo sé.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se enteró?!

―¡¿Lo sabes?! ―afirmaba tímidamente con un movimiento de cabeza― ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? ―mi mirada se clavó en la tierra, donde unas hormigas en línea regresaban a su hogar, seguramente con más suerte que yo en estos momentos.

―Está bien. Me alegra mucho que encontraras el amor. Por mí no hay problema, no te preocupes, no diré nada ―lo dijo en un hilo de voz. Y sonreía, no tan radiante como siempre.

Pero, no entiendo. ¿Eso es un sí a mi amor? ¿También me ama? ¿Quiere estar conmigo, casarnos, tener cinco hijos o más, y llegar a la vejez amándonos?

―De todo corazón, deseo que seas muy feliz, con Sasuke-kun

Ufff~ menos mal… ¡¿eeehh?!

―¿C-Cómo? No te entiendo ―reía nervioso.

―Sí, Naruto-kun. Sé que eres gay y tu pareja es Sasuke-kun ―bajó la mirada avergonzada.

¡¿Piensa que soy gay?! ¡¿Y qué Sasuke y yo qué?!

Tranquilízate, no entres en pánico… respira… esto tiene una explicación.

―¿P-Por qué piensas que soy… gay? ―rascaba mi mejilla nervioso.

―Karin-san me lo dijo ―¡Esa hija de…!― Además me doy cuenta de que Sasuke-kun te cela cuando me acerco a ti ―se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba―. Y el otro día yo los vi… en la panadería… haciendo, eso que hacen.

¿En la panadería… haciendo eso…?

¡Oh diablos, ya recordé!


	2. Si, si lo soy

Mi padre tiene una panadería, la mejor en la ciudad debo decir. Aunque no sea la más grande, ni lujosa o exótica. Es un pequeño establecimiento con dos hornos y unos cuantos estantes, pero con el mejor pan recién hecho.

Ya que mamá trabaja arduamente vendiendo condominios, papá y yo nos quedamos para atender el negocio familiar. Mi padre es el mejor panadero que conozco, y me gustaría seguir sus pasos.

A lo que voy es que hace unas semanas ocurrió un terrible malentendido.

Sasuke, por la tardes, como es un bueno para nada y no tienen nada interesante que hacer, pasa el resto del día conmigo en la panadería. Pensaras que se queda ayudándome, pero no, sólo me molesta e interfiere con mi trabajo.

Entonces al gracioso antisocial se le ocurrió hacer una supuesta broma, más bien sólo tenía la intención de molestarme. Yo estaba arrodillado detrás de la vitrina limpiando la estantería de abajo, el punto es que desde afuera sólo se me miraba el cabello. Sasuke se paró junto a mí y hacia movimientos extraños y algunos sonidos.

Sabía que quería fastidiarme, así que no le presté atención y seguí restregando el cristal. Sasuke detuvo su juego y se quedó mirando la entrada.

―La-lamento haberlos i-interrumpirlos, con permiso.

Escuché esa voz reconocible, me puse de pie pero ella ya no estaba.

―¿Era Hinata? ―pregunté a mi amigo quien reía cínicamente.

―Vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas… ―me respondió y se fue del local. Encogí los hombros y no le tomé importancia.

Y creo que a eso se refería Hinata.

 **{…}**

―Pero le explicaste que no eres gay ―Sasuke estaba sentado con las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos descansando en su cabeza.

―No, no pude. Cuando lo iba a hacer llegó Sakura y se la llevó ―sacudía la harina del mandil que llevaba puesto. Lo desaté y me lo quité para pararme frente a Sasuke―. Por cierto, cree que eres mi pareja.

Sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que tiene. Aun no comprendo cómo podemos ser amigos

―Yo soy demasiado para ti, Naruto.

―Si en todo caso tuviera preferencias homosexuales, créeme cuando te digo que no me fijaría en ti ―me acerque a la entrada, giré el letrero de abierto a cerrado, y aseguré la puerta―. Mañana durante el desayuno le diré la verdad, la versión completa.

Le demostraré que tan hombre soy.

 **{…}**

Buscaba a mi dulce chica por los comedores de la cafetería escolar. Y entonces la encontré, con un estudiante de primer año.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, pasando desapercibido como el ninja que me hubiese gustado ser.

―Bueno, Hinata-san… eh, estos días me he dado cuenta que es una chica muy linda y me preguntaba si usted… ¿Saldría conmigo?

Creo que la escuela sufrirá la pérdida de un buen alumno hoy.

Supongo que piensas que salí de mi escondite y lo ataqué como un oso reclamando su territorio y lo que es suyo, pero no. Estaba más interesando en la respuesta de Hinata que en los bobos sentimientos de un adolescente hormonal.

―Lo siento ―hacia una mueca de pena―, no quiero parecer grosera, pero yo no puedo salir contigo ―reí internamente, como si hubiera ganado una guerra―. Y-yo, yo tengo a…

Lo último no lo escuche de tan bajo que habló.

Como que ya era tiempo de salir sorpresivamente, espantar a ese pobre ingenuo, y reclamar a Hinata como mía. Si no fuera porque la frentona apareció.

―¡JA JA JA! ―reía fuertemente y señalaba a la cara al tonto ese. El mocoso miraba a los lados y hacia atrás, como dudando si se burlase de él―. Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que Hinata rechaza a alguien, estaría ahora mismo en un yate en mi playa privada.

¡¿Por qué no estoy enterado de esto?! Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que nadie ni siquiera piense en declarársele. Lo juro, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura continuó.

―Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pequeño. Pero aquí mi amiga, sólo tiene ojos para una persona. Ella está enamorada de su propio idiota ―bien… esto no está pasando ¿verdad?

―¡¿Cómo que está enamorada?! ―salí apresurado de debajo de una mesa haciendo tremendo escándalo―. ¡Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones, Hinata! ―me acerqué a ella quedando a centímetros de su colorado rostro.

―¡Deja de actuar como su hermano celoso!

¿Hermano? Si la considerara mi hermana, no quisiera darle duro… q-quiero decir, casarme con ella.

―¡Y tú deja de meterte en donde no te llaman! ¡Mejor vete a perseguir a Sasuke, que es lo mejor que sabes hacer! ―frunció la boca y arrugó sus cejas. Regresé la mirada a la futura madre de mis siete hijos―. Hinata ¿es verdad lo de antes? ¿Quieres a alguien? ―pregunte amablemente, tomándola de sus cachetes y juntando mi nariz con la suya.

―Na-naruto-kun ―el color rojo en su rostro subió aún más, como un termómetro en mal estado―. ¡Yo…! ―estaba por responder, pero su mirada se dirigió a la de Sakura, bajó y subió la cabeza, como si afirmara algo, y entonces me miró―. Si, lo estoy…

¿Escucharon eso? Fue mi corazón rompiéndose.

Eso significa un no asegurado a mi declaración. Ya ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo. Ella, quiere a otro…

¡Pero un Uzumaki nunca se rinde, así tenga que recurrir a medidas extremas!

Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea bastante brillante. Averiguare quien es ese tipo que Hinata quiere, me desharé de él y seré yo al único que quiera

Y si ella no puede verme como hombre…

―¡Me alegra mucho, Hinata! ―abrió los ojos enormemente y escuché a Sakura maldecirme―.Y referente a lo de ayer… Si, si lo soy…

No puedo creer que haga esto sólo para poder estar más cerca de mi dulce chica… ¡Pero lo vale…!

―Soy gay ―dije con seguridad.

Entonces entre en razón, y recordé que Sakura estaba aquí.

―¡Lo sabía! ¡Karin y yo teníamos razón! ―y aquí vamos…― ¡Ya decía yo que alguien que hace pasteles no podía ser varonil! ―abría su enorme boca y hacía lo único que sabe hacer, burlarse de mí.

―No te burles, Sakura-san. No debemos juzgar a Naruto-kun por sus preferencias sexuales ―la frentona seguía riendo, y Hinata me tocaba el hombro―. Además, Naruto-kun siempre me pareció algo afeminado ―sonreía zorrunamente.

Y no satisfecha, toma los pedazos rotos de mi corazón y los pulveriza, los hace polvo. Eso sí que me pegó duro, en mi ego de hombre.

La risa molesta de Sakura estalló mucho más fuerte convirtiéndose en carcajadas. Hinata se paró de pintitas y daba palmaditas en mi cabeza mientras me daba consejos de cómo tratar a mi novio.

Espero que algo bueno salga de todo esto.


	3. ¡Lo voy a descubrir!

Miraba fijamente la entrada de la casa de Hinata. Tenía que entrar, seguramente estarían esperándome.

¡Aún no puedo creer que haga esto!

―Naruto-chan, que bueno verte ¿también vienes a la pijamada?

―S-Si― decía nervioso ―Espero q-que no sea un inconveniente, Hana-san.

―No, para nada. Hinata ya me contó sobre tus preferencias, y no temas, no te veremos diferente sólo porque te gusten los hombres ―la piel se me erizó y sentí un escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharla―. Pasa, mi hija y las chicas están en su recamara.

Respondí con un gracias y entré.

Respiré profundo, preparándome mentalmente para meterme en el papel de gay ¡Debo estar enloqueciendo! Pero no importa. Si con esto puedo conseguir información importante, como el nombre de mi rival de amor, estaré satisfecho… y bueno, no me incomoda pasar la noche junto a Hinata… aunque también tenga que hacerlo con la intensa de Sakura y la odiosa de Karin.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―estaba por subir las escaleras, pero la voz de Sasuke me detuvo―. No te invité hoy a mi casa.

Di la vuelta y lo vi saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en la mano.

―Vengo a dormir con tu hermana.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esperé tanto tiempo para poder decirle eso! Lo malo es que no es de la forma en la que quisiera.

―Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que esa Hyuga no es mi hermana ―mordió la fruta y se recargó en la pared―. Es la hija de la esposa de papá, así que no es nada mío, sólo compartimos casa, y padres.

―Entonces no te molesta que duerma con ella ―sonreí zorrunamente, el tsundere rodó los ojos.

Lo vuelvo a repetir, no entiendo el odio de Sasuke a Hinata, no le ha caído bien desde que sus papás se casaron hace años. Y como odiar a Hinata si es un amor, es la ternura rencarnada ¡Es más, que estoy haciendo hablando con él cuando puedo estar con mi futura esposa!

―¿Cómo que vas a dormir con mi hija, Uzumaki? ―escuché una voz sombría a mis espaldas. Miré hacia arriba de las escaleras y ahí estaba, en la parte oscura y tenebrosa, el padrastro de Hinata.

 _Sasuke ayúdame_. Susurré pero el idiota sólo rió de mí. Mi futuro suegro venía bajando, paso a paso, escalón por escalón, lentamente, con la mirada oscura. Yo estaba por salir huyendo de ahí pero por suerte Hana-san me salvo, creo.

―Tra-tranquilo, querido ―se puso en frente de mí extendiendo sus brazos―. Naruto-chan no hará nada malo.

―Puedo oler su calentura por mi niña desde aquí.

Para no ser el papá biológico da mucho miedo.

―No, la calentura no es con Hinata. Naruto-chan es gay, y tiene novio ―Fugaku-san se detuvo dos escalones de distancia de mí. Hana-san me susurró―. No te preocupes, no le diré nada sobre Sasuke-chan y tú, eso les toca a ustedes.

¡Derivarían darme un premio por meterme en tantos líos!

Asentí aun con el rostro tenso. El papá del teme no dejaba de mirarme desaprobatoriamente. Después de eso, no dijo nada y siguió caminando, y eso me dio la oportunidad de correr lo más lejos de él.

―Naruto ―dijo Sasuke antes de que tocara la puerta de la habitación frente a la suya―, si preguntan, yo soy el _seme_.

―¡Déjate de babosadas! ¡No juegues con eso, sabes que lo hago solo por Hinata! ―lo tomé del cuello de la playera amenazándolo quedando a centímetros de su cara.

―¡Uzu-baka, llegaste! ―la dueña de la irritante voz abrió la puerta de la recamara―. Disculpa que los interrumpa. Sasuke-kun, te quitaremos al baka por un rato ―la pelo de chicle sonreía alegremente, mirando al emo con complejo de Dios con corazones en los ojos.

Recibió un -te lo regalo-por parte de él y ella me jaló dentro de la habitación. Fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de relajarme, de asimilar la idea de dormir con la chica que me gusta.

―¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ―Karin gritaba al verme, preguntándome mil cosas de mis padres, las cuales no respondía por estar viendo lo más bello que existe en el mundo.

Mis ojos no se apartaban de la dueña de mis sueños ¡Pero no húmedos, como dijo Sasuke!

―Ho-Hola, Na-naruto-kun ―dijo con su dulce voz y las mejillas ruborizadas, y eso fue suficiente para estremecerme.

Es la primera vez que la miro con el cabello agarrado en una trenza y se veía tan hermosa… Esto de ser gay tiene sus beneficios.

―¡UZU-BAKA! ―Sakura me gritó al oído tan fuerte que me hizo dar un salto.

―¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¿Por qué gritas? ―retrocedí unos pasos tapando mis orejas.

―Nos estas ignorando, primito ―las dos estaban delante de mí, tapándome la hermosa vista―. Por cierto ¿Qué opinas de nuestra ropa de dormir? Porque supongo que debes tener gustos delicados, ¿acaso no somos sexys?

Entonces les presté atención a ellas.

¿Sexys? Tienen el cuerpo de cuando yo tenía doce años ¿Cómo puede ser eso sexy?

Involuntariamente mi boca se curvo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, y por sus expresiones creo que no les agradó nada.

―Bueno, quizá sea porque a Uzu-baka no le gusten las mujeres, apuesto que pensarás lo mismo de Hinata ―se giró para verla y la tomó de las manos―. Levántate ―Hinata se puso de pie con la cara increíblemente roja―. ¿Y bien, que piensas?

Después de unos minutos Hinata evitó mi mirada, creo que quedé viéndola con la boca abierta por mucho tiempo ¡Y como no, llevaba un short corto y una blusa de tirantes! ¡No le había prestado atención a ese insignificante detalle!

Hinata, definitivamente tiene el cuerpo que yo quisiera tener, ahora, en mi cama. Practicando la técnica _mil años de dolor_ y no precisamente con las manos.

Retiro lo que dije antes… esta será la noche más incómoda de mi vida, y mi amiguito de abajo lo sabe.

 **{…}**

Luego de un tiempo de aburrimiento, las chicas decidieron que jugar a la botella de preguntas y retos sería divertido. Y no me molestó, pues esto me ayudaría con mi plan. Ahora podía sacarle información a Hinata sobre el tarado ese que quiere. Así que nos sentamos en el piso de la habitación, haciendo un círculo. Yo me puse frente a Hinata, puesto que así tendría más posibilidades.

Pero por alguna razón, después de mucho tiempo, la botella no se detenía donde quería ¡No he podido investigar nada! ¡Y estas locas ya me están cansando con sus preguntas estúpidas!

―Uzu-baka ¿Cómo es Sasuke-kun en el amor? Y con amor me refiero en la intimidad ¿han intimado? ¿Te ha agarrado de _bola de boliche_? ―se acercaba demasiado a mí, sonreía mostrando los dientes y le brillaban los ojos.

¿Bola de boliche? No entiendo…

―Sakura-san, no creo que ha Naruto-kun le parezca apropiado hablar de ese tema tan… privado ―jugaba con su cabello y veía hacia otra parte sonrojada. Karin sólo acomodaba sus anteojos y negaba con la cabeza.

Espera… ¡Ya entendí lo de bola de boliche!

―¡Eres una sucia! ¡Por supuesto que no hacemos nada de lo que piensas! ―le gritaba a la cara―. En todo caso, sería al revés. Sasuke es el pasivo.

Lo siento amigo, tenía que hacerlo.

―¡No mientas! ¡Se nota que Sasuke-kun es quien lleva los pantalones en su relación!

―¡Ya es suficiente! Ustedes dos tranquilícense. Naruto es tu turno de girar la botella ―mi prima interrumpió a la frentona.

Tomé el frasco y con poca fuerza lo giré. Se podría decir que fue intencional ¡Y funcionó! ¡Se detuvo frente a ella!

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y un leve rubor en sus cachetes.

―Hinata ¿verdad o reto? ―dije evidentemente emocionado.

―Umm… creo q-que verdad.

¡Llegó la hora!

―¿Cómo es el imbe… perdón, chico que te gusta?

―Me-mejor reto ―aclaró.

―Está bien. Te reto a que me digas como es el chico que te gusta ―dije con más seriedad. No importa lo que diga, de esta no se salva.

―Bueno… él es… ―bajó el rostro y unía sus dedos índices. La conozco perfecto y sé que esta extremadamente nerviosa.

―Yo lo describiré ―se metía en lo que lo importa la pelo de chicle―. Él es un tarado ―¡Lo sabía!―. Es un completo estúpido. Le va mal en la escuela, se queda dormido en clase, no pone atención. Se la pasa metiéndose en problemas. Seguido lo llevan a la dirección. Es despistado, torpe, y nunca se está quieto ―hizo una pausa―. También gusta de Hinata, pero es tan imbécil que en lugar de admitirlo prefiere recurrir a una mentira, por suerte eso es diversión para nosotras.

¡Pero que chico tan tonto! ¡Y luego gusta de mi mujer! ¡No se merece tenerla…!

―N-No es así, Sakura-san ―los tres enfocamos a mi futura esposa y sonreía―. Él puede ser despistado, y no se da cuenta de muchas cosas, pero él es muy genial.

Sinceramente, no quiero escuchar esto. Sé que me romperá el corazón.

Hinata continuó.

―Es educado, siempre me trata con respeto, es bueno con todos y trabaja duro para ayudar a su familia. Nunca se da por vencido y admiro su valentía de meterse en problemas por ayudar a otros. Si, le va un poco mal en clases pero no significa que no de su mejor esfuerzo, porque si lo hace. Es por eso q-que yo, lo q-quiero.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Tal vez debería rendirme, ella en verdad lo quiere.

―Ese tipo sí que tiene suerte, pero es un tonto por no admitir lo que siente… si yo fuera él…

¡¿Pero qué digo?! Yo soy peor… creo que es aquí donde pierdo a Hinata.

El silencio seguía. Ninguno de los que estábamos hablaba. Yo ni siquiera levantaba la mirada.

Viene aquí con un objetivo, pero todo cambió, todo dio un giro inesperado. Hinata no es para mí, y lo acabo de comprobar. Quisiera salir corriendo, lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme. No debí haber venido… yo, me rindo.

―Bueno ―Karin se levantó y estiró su cuerpo―, estoy muy cansada, deberíamos dormir ya.

Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió al baño, Sakura me maldijo en voz baja y fue tras ella.

¿Dije algo malo?

 **{…}**

Fue una pésima noche. No pude pegar los ojos para nada. Hinata no me habló después de lo que ocurrió y eso me hace creer que dije algo que no debía.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente mirando al techo de la habitación. Tenía a Sakura a la izquierda, roncando como leona, con uno de los brazos estirados sobre mi frente y una pierna encima de mí. Al lado derecho estaba Karin dándome la espalda y abrazando a Hinata quien estaba en el borde de la cama. ¿Ahora entienden por qué no pude dormir?

Me moví un poco rodando mi cuerpo en dirección a Sakura. Puse mis manos en su espalda y la empujé con mucha fuerza tirándola de la cama.

―¡Kyaaaa~! ―gritó haciendo pataletas―. ¡¿Qué te pasa, animal?! ―me miró con el ceño fruncido aun tumbada en el suelo.

―Tengo sed ―dije adormilado.

Karin y Hinata, que despertaron por el grito de la frentona, levantaron la cabeza.

―¡¿Y ese es motivo para que me tires?! ―se levantó con las manos apretadas a los costados.

―Quería levantarme pero no me dejabas, y tienes el sueño más pesado que la actitud de Sasuke ―me senté en el borde y suspiré cansado―. Iré por agua ―avisé sin mirar atrás.

Salí de la habitación. Bajaba las escaleras cuando recordé que dejé el vaso en la recamara, así que regresé.

Tomé la perilla pero me detuve al escuchar mi nombre. Pegué la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar.

―Ch-chicas, ya no quiero seguir con esto. Naruto-kun lo está pasando muy mal.

―Concuerdo con Hinata, creo que ya nos pasamos con mi primo.

―¡No se pueden echar para atrás! ¡Uzu-baka se lo merece por hacer esperar a Hinata!

―Conocemos a Naruto, es tan despistado que no se dará cuenta a menos que se lo digamos directamente. Ni siquiera se imaginó que lo describieron a él cuando preguntó del enamorado.

―Y tampoco sabe que Sasuke-kun negó todo lo de ser gay y nos contó su estúpido plan… Tienen razón, nunca se dará cuenta.

―E-Está bien, n-no pasa nada… yo seguiré queriendo a Naruto-kun de igual manera aunque no se dé cuenta. Pero tienen que parar con su broma, por favor Sakura-san.

―¡Nosotras nunca le dijimos que se hiciera pasar por gay! Admito que fue mi idea, pero nunca pensé que el muy tonto siguiera el juego. Hinata, siento pena por ti, estar enamorada de alguien como Naruto no es nada fácil…

Entonces… ese del que estuvieron hablando, mi rival de amor, al que gusta Hinata… soy… ¡¿Soy yo?!


	4. ¡Final feliz! O eso creo

Entonces… ese del que estuvieron hablando, mi rival de amor, al que gusta Hinata… soy… ¡¿Soy yo?!

Respiré profundo para poder asimilar la situación y calmarme un poco.

Ellas saben que no soy del otro bando, y yo le gusto a Hinata y saben que también me gusta a mí. E idearon todo esto sólo porque estaba tardando en confesarme a la mujer de mi vida.

¡Demasiada información! ¡Demasiadas sorpresas!

Supongo que ahora tengo que relajarme, tomarlo de la manera más tranquila. Dejarlo pasar por hoy, y buscar la oportunidad precisa para hablar bien con Hinata y arreglar el malentendido.

¡Si…! ¡Eso debo hacer!

―¡Entonces soy yo! ―abrí la puerta de un golpe, provocando un gran susto en ellas―. ¡Todo el tiempo jugaron conmigo! ¡Hinata, cómo pudiste… creí que éramos amigos…!

Al diablo con lo de antes, necesito respuestas ¡Ya!

―¡Escucha Naruto, aquí ella no tiene la culpa! ―Karin se puso delante de mí poniendo sus manos en mis hombros―. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que oíste?

―¡Todo! ¡Hinata está enamorada de mí y ustedes saben que no soy gay!

―A ver, chico tonto. No es nuestra culpa que seas tan despistado para no darte cuenta que jugábamos contigo, incluso que Hinata estuviera de acuerdo. Alguien como tú, tan estúpido, no se merece a alguien tan buena a su lado.

―¡Ya cállate, Sakura! ¡Cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida! ―grité fuerte. Ella pegó un leve brinco y retrocedió un paso―. ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Siempre me insultas y yo nunca te he respondido!

Las chicas me miraban con sorpresa, creo que nunca me habían visto tan enojado, ni siquiera yo. Fue como si me hubiese bloqueado por un segundo.

―Estoy cansado de que siempre te metas en la vida de Hinata. Ella puede decidir sola. Que estés amargada porque Sasuke no te haga caso no es mi problema ni el de Hinata. No quieras arrástrala a la infelicidad como lo estás tú.

―Cálmate, Naruto. No es para tanto.

―¿No es para tanto, Karin? Eres mi prima, eres mi familia. Pensé que podía confiar en ti. Te dije lo que sentía por Hinata y me prometiste ayuda, y ahora creo que a la que ayudaste fue a Sakura para así reírse de mí.

Me daba mucha rabia saber cómo fue que Sakura se expresó de mí, cuando me describió. No debería sorprenderme, pero lo hace, me siento humillado y ofendido.

Estaba tan enojado que no había pensado en Hinata… en las cosas lindas que dijo… ¡Hablaba de mí! ¡¿Ella cree todo eso de mí?! El sólo recordarlo hizo que el coraje pasara. Recuperé la cordura y ahora lo único en mi centro de atención era ella. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

―Hinata… ―estaba viéndome con preocupación. La conozco y sé que cuando une sus manos en el pecho es porque le preocupa algo―. Perdón. Siento tanto que las cosas se dieran así. En su momento pensé que sería un grandioso plan. Pero sólo estaba mintiendo ―escuché mi nombre en un murmuro que salió de su boca―. No soy gay. Porque no me atraen los hombres, ni ninguna otra mujer, porque el único ser humano que me gusta… eres tú. Hinata, yo te amo.

Hubo un silencio, que hasta cierto punto comenzaba a incomodarme. Ella no respondía, sólo se quedó mirándome fijamente. Por un instante pensé, ¿y si fue otra broma y ella no me quiere?

―¿Hinata…? ―avancé un poco más, ella retrocedió y negó de lado a lado.

¡¿Pero qué es esto?! Cuando creí que todo estaba bien ahora está peor. No creo salir completo de esto. Si me rechaza todo cambiará. Es por esto que no quería confesarme, sabía que algo así podía pasar y perdería su amistad. No quiero, ella es muy importante para mí.

―To-todo es mi culpa… ―levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos cristalinos―. También te mentí. Hice q-que te metieras en problemas, y t-te he hecho sufrir. Nunca debí aceptar ser parte de esta broma ―sonrió. Juro que fue la sonrisa más tierna que he visto en mi vida―. Pero me alegra tanto escuchar lo que dijiste. Creí que este día nunca no llegaría.

Bajé la mirada. No quería que viera mi sonrisa triunfante. Después de todo, mi plan dio resultado, no como esperaba, pero lo dio.

―Hinata ―la tabla interrumpió nuestra ocasión romántica―, ¿te das cuenta que salir con Uzu-baka significa ser la burla de nuestros amigos? Es el chico más tonto del colegio. Además que por su propia culpa ya se ganó la reputación de gay ¿Cómo va a salir de esto?

―¡Sakura-san, ya es suficiente! ―dirigimos la mirada a Hinata. Creo que no olvidaré este momento por el resto de mi vida―. Naruto-kun no es nada de lo que dices. Yo lo quiero como es, porque es un buen amigo y una persona extraordinaria… ―su rostro se sonrojó y se miraba aún más linda de lo que estaba ¡cómo puede esperar tanto!―. De ahora en adelante les prohíbo que hablen mal del chico que quiero.

Estoy seguro de que Hinata y yo teníamos competencia de quien se sonrojaba más. Karin y Sakura estaban en blanco. Aunque Hinata regañando es demasiado linda para tomarla en serio.

―Naruto-kun… ―su voz era música para mis odios. Puso su mano en mi cara y sonreía delicadamente ¡Por Dios, es tan hermosa!―. Todo está bien ahora.

¿Bien? ¡Es perfecto!

Y ahora las palabras mágicas.

―¡Hinata! ¡¿Quieres ser mí novia?! ―la tomé de las manos.

―¡Si, si quiero! ―respondió de inmediato.

No podía creerlo. Hace unas horas pretendía que me gustaba el arroz con popote y ahora soy novio de la mujer más maravillosa que pueda existir. ¡Esto parece un sueño!

La jalé un poco hacia a mí. Hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieran casi rozando. ¡Estaba por besarla, estaba por besar a Hinata! ¡Y esta vez era real! ¡Adiós fantasías… q-que obviamente nunca he tenido!

Un carraspeo hizo que me detuviera a milímetros de unir mis labios con los de ella y… creo que estoy acabado.

―Qué bonita escena, Naruto. Te felicito.

Sasuke tenía esa estúpida risa en su cara y aplaudía lentamente. Hana-san estaba sonando su nariz con un pañuelo y llorando a mares. Y entonces miré mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Fugaku-san se encontraba detrás de ellos, puedo apostar que salía lumbre de sus ojos y lo cubría un aura oscura, como fuego negro.

―Fingiste ser gay para salir con mi hija, pequeño pervertido ―habló con su voz tenebrosa.

Y entonces me dije ¿Qué más puedo perder? Total, ya estoy muerto.

No lo dude más y le di un beso a Hinata en los labios. Fue rápido y simple, pero para mí fue lo mejor, fue sencillamente hermoso. Más no podía quedarme. ¡Mi vida corría peligro!

Antes de que el papá del teme me atrapara, salí saltando por la ventana de la habitación, perdiéndome entre casa y casa mientras dejaba atrás los gritos incansables del padrastro de mi futura esposa.

En un santiamén ya estaba llegando a mi casa. Pero eso sí, con la sonrisa más grande en mi rostro y más feliz que nunca.

 **{…}**

Cerré apresurado y recargué la espalda en la puerta. Mi pecho subía y baja rápidamente por la respiración jadeante. Corrí más rápido que Usain Bolt… Bolt, que curioso nombre.

En fin… miré a través de la mirilla y parecía despejado. Creo que Fugaku-san se cansó de perseguirme hace unas calles atrás. Estoy a salvo, por ahora… o eso pensaba.

―¡Naruto~! ―levanté la cara y vi al demonio en persona delante de mí. Su cabello rojo se levantaba como si estuviese en medio de un torbellino. Sus ojos eran espeluznantes y hasta podía notar una vena creciendo en su frente―. Acabo de hablar con Hana-chan~… ―su voz era aterradoramente dulce.

Tragué saliva y fruncí la boca.

―¿A-Ah, sí? ¿Q-Que t-te dijo?

―¿Es verdad que te has hecho pasar por gay para conquistar a Hinata-chan?

―Bu-bueno… yo, eh… ¿de quién hablas?

―¡Naruto, no te hagas el tonto, responde! ¿Es verdad o no? ―me sujetó de la camisa estrujándome.

―No, no, no, no, no… bueno, sí.

.

Fue un placer relatar para ustedes.

 **{…}**

Unos minutos después…

―¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Papá, sálvame! ―la loca que se supone es mi madre me sujetaba de los tobillos arrastrándome no sé a dónde―. ¡Minato, tu esposa me quiere matar! ¡Ven y contrólala!

Boca abajo estiraba los brazos y las manos rasguñando el suelo de madera y pataleaba para que me soltara. No sé de dónde saca tanta fuerza esa mujer. De haber sabido, prefiero a Fugaku-san.

―Ahora que hiciste, Naruto. Seguramente se trata de Hinata, otra vez… ―papá se apareció y sacudía la harina de su mandil rosa.

―¡Ayúdame! ¡Ya aprendí la lección, dile que me deje!

Empujé con fuerza y pude zafarme y ponerme de pie. Intenté huir pero mi loca madre me tackleó cuando estaba por salir a mi libertad.

―Te ayudaría pero dejé pan en el horno. Cuando termine regreso. Kushina, no lo lastimes demasiado, lo ocupo en la panadería.

―Claro, querido~.

¡Traición! ¡Me ha dejado abandonado a merced de Kushina!

Quería gritar, pedir auxilio, pero mi mamá me estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre, me estaba estrangulando.

¡Fugaku-san, sálveme…!

 **{…}**

La señora de la cafetería fue muy amable al prestarme una bolsa de papas fritas congeladas. Las puse en mi cuello, en la parte trasera ¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba! Después de la palanca que me hicieron, esto me cayó de maravilla.

―Tu papá sí que da miedo, Sasuke ―troné mi cuello y presione más la bolsa―. Pero hubiese preferido enfrentarme a él que a mamá. Esa mujer exagera las cosas.

―Papá lo va a superar pronto. Probablemente le quite el rastreador a Hinata en unos treinta años ―elevé una ceja y me quedé mirándolo―. ¿Qué? ―me observó curioso.

―Le dijiste Hinata ―seguíamos viéndonos fijo―. Siempre le dices Hyuga, nunca la has llamado por su nombre ¡Eso quiere decir que le estas tomando cariño~!

Que más me gustaría que mi cuñado y mi novia se llevaran bien. A Hinata le encantaría que la quisiese como lo hace Itachi.

―No significa nada ―se levantó y agarró la bandeja con la merienda a medio comer.

Ya se enojó. Siempre me he preguntado por qué no le agrada.

―¿Ya pensaste a dónde la vas a llevar? ―se detuvo antes de marcharse.

―No lo sé. Pensaba un lugar romántico, algo digno de ella.

Hoy sería un día inolvidable, pues tendría la primera cita con mi bella novia Hinata… ¡Qué bien se oye eso!

―Eres tan estúpido y predecible que la vas a llevar a Ichiraku… ¿O me equivoco?

―¡Por supuesto que no!

Estúpido Sasuke. ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Alguien poco original?

 **Más tarde en Ichiraku Ramen.**

―Naruto-kun… gracias por invitarme ―le limpiaba delicadamente la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta. Sus mejillas se enrojecían más y más.

―No es nada. Estoy muy feliz de compartir un preciado momento a tu lado ―dejé el dinero sobre el estante. Nos despedimos y salimos del local.

Si me pongo a analizar las cosas… todo fue una locura, tuve que fingir ser otra persona, alguien que no soy para poder llegar al corazón de la mujer que amo. Sin embargo, ese lugar ya lo habitaba desde hace tiempo ¡Soy tan tonto por no notarlo antes! Pude haberme ahorrado muchas molestias.

Por suerte, Hinata entendió, no hay ningún problema entre nosotros. Somos una pareja de novios felices y contentos. De hecho nuestros amigos se molestan porque dicen que somos muy melosos, yo no lo creo.

Lo mejor de todo es que no hubo represalias por todo el malentendido. Por el estúpido plan que al final funciono…

―Naruto-san ―una chica muy linda, de cabello negro y largo con ojos color marrón oscuro, se acercó a nosotros―. ¿Es usted Naruto-san?

No recuerdo haberla visto antes.

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

―Mi nombre es Haku ―hizo una pequeña reverencia. Hinata me tomaba del hombro y se escondía detrás de mí―. Represento al grupo de apoyo Hombres Liberados ―creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes―. Lo admiramos mucho. Admiramos su valor, su increíble valentía para salir de su escondite.

Tal vez se refiera a que pude salir de la zona de amigo. ¡Qué genial que haya grupos de este tipo!

―Por eso queremos que sea la nueva imagen de la campaña Todos Somos Seres Humanos.

No sé qué signifique pero suena importante. No puede ser nada malo.

―Seguro ―me encogí de hombros.

―¡Muchas gracias! Le agradezco muchísimo. Pronto lo buscaremos para sesiones fotográficas y algunas reuniones importantes.

Nos despedimos y ella siguió su camino.

―Que amable es ella, ¿no crees, Hinata…? ¡Hinata! ―sentí como su cuerpo temblaba. La observé detenidamente; su rostro estaba carmesí, sus ojos destellaban un brillo enorme y hasta parecía salir vapor de su cráneo―. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ―la tomé de los hombros y ella asintió apresurada.

―Naruto-kun… ―pronunció tímidamente―. N-No es una ella… es un él… ―abrí mis ojos por completo y la voz se me fue. Quede con la boca abierta―. Haku-kun… es hombre.

Entonces… con Hombres Liberados, se refería a…

―¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

 **{…}**

Y bueno, quitando lo de que ahora soy la imagen de una propaganda pro-gay, que Fugaku-san vigila cada paso que doy y todo lo que hago con su hija, haciendo de lado que mi madre me tiene castigado de por vida y que ahora tengo muchos pretendientes varones… todo va de maravilla.

Hinata es la novia más dulce, buena, tierna, bondadosa, bonita… ¡Simplemente perfecta! y eso es suficiente para que todo valga la pena.

Si tuviera que pasar de nuevo por todo lo de hasta ahora, lo haría. Con tal de estar con ella, con la madre de mis futuros doce hijos, no me importa nada. La quiero y ella a mí. Eso es más que suficiente. Los problemas son temas secundarios cuando la tengo a ella, mi prioridad, el amor de mi vida. Por ella haría todo, daría mi vida entera, hasta la poca dignidad que me queda.

Y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… por ella, soy gay.

.

..

…

….

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer este loco fic! Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Tengo dos capítulos más como extras, no son tan buenos y no son importantes en la historia, pero si los quieren igual puedo subirlos :D**

 **De nuevo, gracias (:**


End file.
